


spot me

by kaisdaddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gym shower sex, KrisHo - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Semi Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaisdaddy/pseuds/kaisdaddy
Summary: Yifan and Junmyeon do something new at their gym
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	spot me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, I miss my gym I guess

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Fuck!” Junmyeon hissed when Yifan pushed another finger into him. His head hit the back of the shower wall stall, making it rattle loudly. 

“You better quiet down if you don’t want anyone hearing.” He whispered, breath hot in his ear as the three fingers twisted inside him to stretch him out. Junmyeon just let out a whimper through his closed lips in response, hips jerking forward when yifan managed to find that bundle of nerves inside him again. 

“Don’t want to be arrested or kicked out of the gym if I’ll be honest. I like this one a little too much.” The elder went on, pulling his fingers out and reached his hand to take the second sample of lube he’d brought that was placed next to them on the shower shelf. 

“Well you’re not the one who’s taking a huge cock up your ass, I will make sounds. Unless you silence me.” Junmyeon muttered, kissing along his collarbone as his boyfriend prepped himself, pumping his dick until it was hard and wet with lube. 

“I suppose so.” Yifan chuckled and grabbed his right thigh with his left hand and with his right hand he guided himself into the tight heat. He let out a mix of a groan and sigh as he slowly pushed in, leaning in to press their lips together as Junmyeon moaned. 

Pushing half way in before pulling out Yifan then snapped his hips forward, grinning widely at the gurgled groan Junmyeon let out, hands scrambling to find purchase on his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. The elder chuckled and rolled his hips, grinding into him until he felt his thigh tremble in his hand. 

“Maybe we should switch positions, with the way I’m gonna fuck you’re not going to be able to stand like this for long.” Junmyeon moaned into his shoulder as he began thrusting shallowly into him, eyes fluttering closed. 

“Let me adjust before you decide to blow my back out please.” The younger man told his lover and leaned his head back against the shower wall. “Having both leg day and then having you fuck me is enough to have me needing a rest day. I know from experience. But if you don’t let me adjust you’ll be carrying me home.”

Yifan laughed and kissed his cheek. “I don’t see how that’s an issue.” Junmyeon rolled his eyes and put one hand on Yifan’s heek, pulling him into a kiss. “Good practice for when I carry you over the threshold after our wedding.” 

“You haven’t even proposed yet.” He commented, lips brushing against Yifan’s as he did, grinning and running his hands through the others blonde wet hair. 

“I can change that.” He readjusted his hold of his thigh so he could get deeper when thrusting into him. 

Junmyeon laughed but it turned into a moan when Yifan began grinding into him again. “Listen, you’re  _ not _ going to propose to me while having sex in a gym shower.”

“Thought it might be romantic.” He chuckled and kissed his neck, moving down to his collarbone and sucking. Pulling away he looked at the red mark and grinned. 

“Take me out to dinner first.” He slapped his chest lightly, hand staying there and giggled. Yifan just laughed with him and patted his thigh. 

“How many dinners do I have to take you to until I can wed you? High demands ....” Junmyeon hummed in agreement and nodded, cheeks flushed from the heat of the shower and body heat. 

“A few more.” Yifan nodded and guided his thigh further up. The younger getting the hint he let Yifan lift him up and with a groan he sunk deeper into him. “Fuck, Yifan.”

“I’m intending to do that yeah.” The grin he had was silly as he looked him in the eyes, hips moving at a slow pace at first he picked up as Junmyeon was pushed against the wall and his ankles locked behind his back. 

The conversation died down naturally as he began going faster, kissing his neck and behind his ear. Junmyeon was biting into his bottom lip and tugging at his hair to keep quiet. However once Yifan began thrusting harder he let a shaky moan slip from his lips and he buried his face into the crook of his neck. 

Yifan grunted as he hoisted him up a little further so he could move better. “You okay?” He asked and kissed his temple, nose pressing into his hair as he pushed into him. 

“Yeah….yeah...go harder.” Junmyeon moaned, fingers scratching at his back as his back arched against the wall. 

“From behind then, don’t want to slip and fall with you. If I break a leg and you’re unable to walk we’re gonna be in trouble.” Junmyeon nodded and was carefully put back down onto the floor and he turned around. 

“Yeah yeah.” He hummed and placed his hands against the wall as Yifan gripped his hips, pushing back in slowly before moving faster. Junmyeon groaned loudly, forehead touching the wall as the other continued to fuck into him harder and harder. 

The sound of skin slapping against skin as the spray of the shower made the sound even sloppier and it brought chills down his spine. Yifan’s fingers dug into his hips, watching his cock thrusting into his tight heat. Licking his lips he groaned and pressed his chest up against his back, arms wrapped around his torso instead as he drove into him in quick snaps of his hips. 

Junmyeon gasped, choking down a moan threatening to escape as Yifan managed to thrust against his prostate every other thrust and he felt his own erection rub against the cold wall. He whimpered as he leaned his head back against Yifan’s chest. 

“You feel so fucking tight babe.” He whispered and chuckles at the moan his lover let out, kissing down his neck and nipping at his shoulder. “You feel so good.” 

His body was tightly pressed up against the wall and he felt his whole body trembling in need for more. “Touch me Yifan.” Junmyeon moaned and reached one hand back to hold onto his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Yifan obeyed, one large hand coming down to wrap around him, jerking his hand in time with his thrusts. Junmyeon crumbled, moaning loudly only to have Yifan’s other and clamp over his mouth and he whimpered. “Shhh babe.” He was reminded with a hot breath in his ear. 

Biting gently into his ear and then kissing behind it, feeling him shudder against him as he thrusted harder. He muffled each moan and choked sob Junmyeon let out with his hand as he drove into him faster and faster, hand a blur on his boyfriend’s cock. 

He could tell his boyfriend was getting close so come by the way he spasmed and clamped dawn. Muscles tightening and thighs shaking violently. Junmyeon whimpered and moaned, squirming and with a few more very well directed thrusts he was coming. 

Junmyeon twisted his head to bury his head into Yifan’s shoulder as he came, white covering Yifan’s hand. Junmyeon whimpered and grabbed at anything he could to ground himself. 

Yifan grunted, thrusting faster to seek his own release and Junmeyon felt his body go slack as he felt tiredness and pure bliss cloud his mind. It took a few more minutes until Yifan was getting close. “It’s fine if I come inside you right?” 

The younger nodded and moaned quietly as he gave a few sharp thrusts he came into him, hips grinding into him. Groaning he muffled his breath into the wet dark hair as he rode out his orgasm and Junmyeon bit his lip as he clenched down on him. 

“Fuck...baby…” Breath heavy he slowly pulled out, watching his cum drop down his thighs. Grinning a little he looked to the marks on his neck and shoulders, proud of his handy work. 

“Convenient to be in the shower though.” Junmyeon chuckled as he turned around to kiss his boyfriend who handed him the soap and they got cleaned up before grabbing their towels and walking back out into the changing room. 

Thankfully it seemed like no one else had arrived, perks of going to an unmanned gym late at night. Getting dressed again, talking about if they should eat out somewhere or cook at home. Junmyeon thought eating at a fast food place right after a workout was unethical and Yifan wasn’t in the mood to cook anything. I’m the end however they decided that the tuna and the scraps of salad from yesterday could work as a light dinner before bed. 

Junmeyon held onto Yifan’s arm ar they walked out. “You know,” he said and the taller looked down and hummed. “I never expected you to be into voyeurism. I thought you wouldn’t like it when I told you.” He said with a hint in his eyes. 

Yifan just laughed and grinned. “You have no idea how many times I’ve fantasized about fucking you against the mirror where you stretch. Or how pretty you’d look with my cock down your throat laying down on the press bench.” He hummed, watching the tips of his ears turn red. “Too bad they have surveillance cameras.”

“Yeah.” Junmyeon breathed, entertaining the idea of Yifan taking him in all kinds of positions as he does his morning yoga in the classroom. Wondering when or if someone would walk in and find them. “Too bad.”


End file.
